Angela Diaz
Angela Diaz is a recurring character in''' ''BoJack Horseman''. ''Her appearances were originally through flashbacks starting with [[The Telescope|''The Telescope]], in [[Season 1|'''Season 1]]. She is shown for the first time in the present-day in the episode Angela, in Season 6. Physical Appearance Angela 'was a middle-aged human woman with tan skin, prominent nose, thin eyebrows, and angled jawline. She wore a deep burgundy lipstick and dark grey eye-shadow. Her hair was above-the-shoulder length dark blue with grey highlights and bangs going across her forehead. She wears a pair of silver sunglasses perched on her head. She wore a teal pinstripe pantsuit consisting of a collared button-down jacket with a dark teal belt going around it, dress pants, and a pair of high-heeled pumps. In 'Season 6, in present-day, an older Angela has more wrinkles and bags under her eyes her hair has now gone grey. She is seen wearing a white collared button-down shirt, double-stranded beaded necklace, black dress pants, teal and black checkered over-coat with a belt, and maroon flats with a slight heel. Personality Angela tended to prioritize professionalism and efficiently doing her job, not giving thought to the individuals’ hurt in the process. She even said herself that making decisions that could ruin people's careers and lives are something she did on a daily basis. Background History Angela Diaz 'was an executive producer working for ABC, who acted as chief executive producer of [[Horsin' Around|''Horsin' Around]].'' Angela, who was only seen in flashbacks. She was first seen in [[The Telescope|''The Telescope]] with two other executives from ABC, watching Herb Kazzaz perform one of his stand-up routines in the '''mid-1980s. After leaving a good impression, he pitched the idea for Horsin' Around to the executives later that night. They buy his pitch for the show, with Herb becoming the show's writer and BoJack playing the main role. Years later, in the early 90s, Herb was fired for being involved in a public scandal involving him being caught doing lewd acts with another man, and he requested for BoJack to threaten to leave the show should they fire him. BoJack accepted and met with Angela the next day. She coldly explained to him the situation, stating that he had the potential to become a star (including starring in the Secretariat movie) but in order to achieve that, he had to make difficult choices for the benefit of his career. She talked him out of leaving the show, and Herb was fired the next day. This destroys their friendship, as Herbs feels BoJack betrayed Herb when he most needed him. She also made a cameo in ''Hank After Dark'' in the flashback to the 1994 Animal Choice Awards, at the after-party. Season 6 In the episode Angela, a flashback from the 1990s. Angela Diaz gets into an elevator at ABC where a bunch of businessmen are making a fatphobic and sexist joke. Angela is told they are just coming back from a 90s-themed birthday party. Angela steps off the elevator with a man named Teddy and tells him she doesn't like him going to birthday parties behind her back. Teddy then tells her he was doing reconnaissance for her. He also says there is a concern that she's a "single career gal." ''Teddy then tells her ABC is supposed to be a family network and Angela says she understands families. They then get a fax on the fax machine and Teddy reads it and asks "''Does he?" He hands the fax to Angela who replies "Oh, Herb." Angela meets with Herb and tells him they are trying to sell the network to Disney. Herb then asks if Michael Eisner really cares about who he goes to bed with. Angela then tells him "We don't need to bring Eisner into this. Obviously, Michael Eisner is a compassionate and progressive individual. This isn't about him." ''Herb then tells Angela to tell him he's fired if he's fired. Angela then tells Herb he's fired. Angela then tells him all they need is The Horse. Herb replies by saying if Angela wants BoJack to betray him she's going to need a good pitch. Angela then says OK to this. In present-day BoJack is in his trailer on the set of ''The Horny Unicorn ''where he gets a call from Angela. She tells him they've met before. There is then a brief flashback to Angela talking BoJack out of leaving [[Horsin' Around|''Horsin' Around]] after Herb is fired. BoJack then says he remembers her. Angela tells him his interview with Biscuits made her nostalgic and she invites him over to her house. She then tells BoJack there is something she's been meaning to ask him. BoJack asks what it is and Angela asks if he'd like to find out before hanging up. BoJack goes to Angela's home. Angela lets BoJack inside and tells him she fell and now has to walk with a cane. She then advises him not to get old and BoJack says he'll see what he can do about that. Angela then apologizes for making him do the BoJack Dance at the '94 upfronts. BoJack then questions if that's why she wanted to see him. Angela tells BoJack it's because she needed him to reach a box in the hall closet because he's tall. At Angela's house, BoJack takes down a cardboard box from a shelf. Angela tells him to open it. BoJack opens it and sees a bunch of Horsin' Around Blu-rays inside. Angela tells him the studio could no longer give the Blu-rays away because of his interview with Biscuits. Angela then says it's a shame the show will be forgotten and BoJack remarks that maybe it's for the best. Angela then says Sarah Lynn was good and it's tragic she won't be remembered for it. BoJack then asks "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now, right?" Angela tells him how Cosby was cut from The Cosby Show ''and tells him they want to do something similar to ''Horsin' Around so the show will just be about three orphans living together without adult supervision. BoJack comments that it sounds like they have it all figured out and asks what they need him for. Angela tells him people are not going to watch the show if they think he's still profiting off of it as she hands him the contract. BoJack tells her he needs the money now more than ever. Angela tells him they want to buy him out. She explains that it'll be a one-time payment and then he'll be divorced from the show forever. Angela then tells him to do it for Sarah Lynn asking "Doesn't she deserve to be remembered as more than the girl BoJack killed." BoJack then asks if Angela has seen the episodes without him and questions if they are good. Angela tells him he won't need to worry about that ever again once he signs the contract. Angela then says they should drink and BoJack says he's fine with his water bottle. Angela tells him he's not fooling her with the bottle and offers to fix him a real drink. BoJack agrees to one drink. Later, BoJack is singing his Do the BoJack song for Angela while holding a Vodka bottle. Angela then tells him there is a time she was scared he'd leave the show and never thought there would be a day when she would be asking him to. BoJack then questions why she was scared he'd leave. Angela tells him it was because Herb was gay and BoJack needed convincing to let her fire him. Angela then says she was hoping BoJack would call her out on her bluff. BoJack then angrily says all this time he thought there was nothing he could do. He then tells Angela he's not taking the deal and wrestles her for the contract, and attempts to throw it in the fireplace. BoJack then continues to say Angela took everything from him and she counters her job was on the line. BoJack then says every bad decision he made was because of her. Angela tells him to grow up and says they did what they had to do and questions what BoJack has to do now. He puts the contract down and slumps onto a chair in defeat. Finally, BoJack tells her he is going home. He also tells Angela he's taking her car since she can't drive it and the Horsin' Around Blu-rays. Trivia * She supposedly "made pantsuits a thing." * In a flashback from ''A Little Uneven, Is All'', ''Danny starts enthusiastically telling BoJack how Angela Diaz called him and asked him to run ''Horsin' Around after Herb was fired. * In ''Angela'''' w''hile walking to the den with BoJack, Angela mentions she is in a long-term relationship with a woman. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:LGBTQ Characters